poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clemont's Got a Secret!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Clemont's Got a Secret in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes made it to Lumiose City) Ash Ketchum: 'We made it to Lumiose City! '''Serena: '''The last time I was here, I didn't have much time to look around. But this city must be the center of the fashion universe, all the people are so well-dressed. And Prism Tower is just incredible. '''Clemont: '''Yeah, sure is. '''Bonnie: '''I guess it's okay. '''Takato Matsuki: '''It's cool, alright. '''Teslo: '(Chuckles nervously) Sure does. 'Ash Ketchum: '''The Lumiose Gym is inside that tower. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Wait, you mean to say you guys went inside the gym, that was inside the tower? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Yeah. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Didn't you finish battling that gym, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, my friends and I showed up there and tired too. (Flashback starts) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I really want to have a gym battle please. '''Clembot (Voice): '''In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, you must have accumulated at least four gym badges. (Then the antenna made of electricity shows up and points at the heroes) '''Gmerl: '''What are you doing, are you out of you're mind?! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Are you insane?! '''Clembot (Voice): '''Please leave immediately! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, give me a break, wait a minute! (The electricity zaps the heroes as the flashback ends) '''Emerl: '''That's what happens. We can't get in because we need four badges. '''Gemerl: '''That's right. '''Sora: '''Yep, that's probably why the gym leader kicked us out, because we need four gym badges. '''Guilmon: '''I really don't like it, how the gym leader zap us. '''Serena: '''I had no idea there were gyms where you need four badges just to be able to challenge them. '''Henry Wong: '''Well, Ash got one gym badge from Viola, he battle. So now he need three more badges to go. Then he can enter the Lumiose Gym. '''Clemont: '''Well, since that's the way it is here. Why don't we get out of Lumiose City. '''Bonnie: '''Let's go. '''Rigby & Mordecai: '''Aw, what?! '''Piglet: '''Well, what are we suppose to do? '''Flurr: '''We've got to go to Cyllage City. '''Serena: '''But I've been looking forward to exploring Lumiose City. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Come on, guys. Let Serena look around Lumiose City, then we can continue our journey. '''Bonnie: '''We can do that stuff next time. 'Kay, let's go. (Clemont and Bonnie pushes Ash and Serena) '''Matt Ishida: '''Uh, why are they pushing?! '''Serena: '''Hey, wait! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Why are we in such a rush for? '''Meyer: '(Off-screen) Well, if it isn't my Clemont and Bonnie! (They turn to see a man and his Ampharos on his motorcycle and the Wild Kratts) '''Chris Kratt: Hey guys, What's up?! Clemont: 'Dad! '''Bonnie: '''Ampharos! '''Yoshi: '''The Wild Kratts! '''Ash, Serena, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: '''Huh, Dad? '''Zorch: '''Wait a minute! That's your dad?! '''Meyer: '''Hey! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Clemont's Got a Secret! '''Narrator: '''On their way to Cyllage City, our heroes have made a brief stop at Lumiose City. '''Martin Kratt: '''We meet again, SUPS1, hi! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Hey, Kratt Brothers! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Aviva! Koki! Jimmy Z! '''Aviva: '''Hi! '''T.K. Takaishi: '(Hugs Aviva) Long time no see! '''Patamon: '''So, who is that man? '''Clemont: '''Oh, let me introduce you. '''Bonnie: '''I like you to meet our daddy! '''Meyer: '''I'm Meyer, I run an electronics shop in the city, along with Ampharos here. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You and Ampharos, cool! '''Volectro: '''An Electric Type Pokémon! '''Teslo: '''Yeah, Ampharos could be a good Electric Type Pokémon to us. '''Zaptor: '''Yeah. '''Koki: '''How's your journey? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Great! '''Guilmon: '''We have lots of fun together! '''Chris Kratt: '''So, did Zach and some villains gives you a lot of trouble during you're journey? '''Agumon: '''Well... you see... '''Tai Kamiya: They sometimes cause a lot of trouble to us. We've been journeying with our friends. Terriermon: Momentai. Jimmy Z: Did you say, Momentai? Koki: What's "Momentai" mean? Terriermon: Simple, it means take it easy. Henry Wong: Yeah, and you're enemies are always been defeated by us, during our journey. Martin Kratt: Good. Bonnie: 'And these guys here, they're a brand-new super-nice good friends! '''Meyer: '(He was shocked hearing this) You're friends?! '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Yeah. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Are you okay? '''Meyer: '''I'm so... I'm so overcome with the happiness I can tell you! Thank you so much! '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''Meyer: '''Whoa, Pikachu. Nice looking electric cheeks. (He pets Pikachu's cheeks) '''Emerl: '''Oh, my name is Emerl the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. These are my best friends. Gemerl. Yoshi. Donkey Kong. Sora, Donald, Goofy. Eddy, Double-D, Ed. SpongeBob and Patrick. Rigby and Mordecai. Huey, Dewey and Louie. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike. And Kirby. '''Flain: '''We are the Mixels. '''Glomp: Hello. Tai Kamiya: '''The name is Tai, this is my partner Agumon. This is my little sister, Kari. And this is Davis and Veemon. Takato and Guilmon. Takuya. We're the DigiDestined and our Digimon. '''Meyer: '''Which one of you is leader? '''Davis Motomiya: '''You're looking at the four of us now. '''Veemon: '''A pleasure to meet you, Meyer! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''You see, we're leaders because we're wearing our goggles. '''Meyer: '''Ah, so you kids and you're Digimon are leaders, right? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Yeah. '''Veemon: Yep. Agumon: It's really nice to meet you, Meyer. Winnie the Pooh: '''Well, this is Piglet and Tigger and Rabbit and Eeyore. '''Eeyore: '''Thanks for noticing. '''Winnie the Pooh: '''And I'm Winnie the Pooh. '''Meyer: '''Huh, who's this Young Lady? '''Serena: '''I'm Serena. '''Meyer: '''So, Clemont's find himself a beautiful girlfriend. Gotta keep an eye on you. Huh, huh? '''Clemont: '''Dad is not like that. '''Bonnie: '''Daddy, this is Dedenne, it's my new friend. '''Meyer: '''So you're an Electric type as well. Now you listen to me, son. You should come to the house, once in awhile. '''Clemont: '''But, Dad, you see. '''Meyer: '''What? Is there some reason you haven't come around? (Clemont gets nervous) '''Bonnie: '''Well, Daddy, we've got things to do, so bye for now! '''Meyer: '''Wait, Clemont, I've told you this before. It's true you need to be tough on challengers, but that alone isn't going to help them become better trainers. You need to be the gym leader of Lumiose Gym can be proud of. (Clemont and Bonnie gasp nervous) '''Winnie the Pooh: '''What? '''Tigger: '''What!? '''Piglet: '''What?! '''Rabbit: '''What?! '''Eeyore: '''Huh? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Lumiose Gym? '''Serena: '''Gym Leader? (Clemont and Bonnie scares nervously) '''Meyer: '''See you soon. '''Clemont & Bonnie: '''Yes! All right, Sir! '''Meyer: '''Ash, Serena and Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Please take care of my kids for me, and don't forget come visit my shopping. (He and Ampharos drives away as Clemont and Bonnie turns nervously on the heroes and they are angry at them for what the two of them are hiding about their truth) '''Emerl: '''Clemont! '''Sora Takenouchi: Clemont, what is this anyway? Ash Ketchum: '''All right, what's this all about?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah! '''Agumon: What have you've been eating about secrets? Davis Motomiya: '''What's going on?! '''Veemon: Yeah! Takato Matsuki: '''What's your problem?! '''Guilmon: What is it? Takuya Kanbara: '''Yeah, What's the big deal?! '''Donald Duck: '''What is it then?! '''Flain: '''Tell us the truth about the gym, now! '''Clemont: '''You see, it's like this. '''Gemerl: '''Don't lie to us! '''Bonnie: '''Well we might as well just tell them the truth. (Now we cut to the fountain) '''Clemont: '''The truth is that I really am the gym of the Lumiose Gym. '''Teslo: Really? Ash Ketchum: '''Why didn't you just tell us? '''Agumon: '''Yeah, why didn't you tell us the truth? '''Clemont: '''The thing is, I was planning on telling you eventually. I'm sorry, it's a long story. I was so busy as a gym leader I never had the time to invent things like I wanted to. '''Zaptor: '''Then let's tell him a story. (Flashback starts) '''Clemont (V.O.): '''So I decided to construct a Gym Leader robot. Who can help me fulfill, my gym leader responsibilities and give me more time. '''Clemont: '''Okay, all done. Now for the next step programming. The first thing to do is gather up my ideals and then put them all into your AI. (He starts typing) I want all challengers to have one around four gym badges, and you need to be kind to the challengers, but at the same time, you need to be tough when necessary. Now I just to set the voice code anything is fine, so a... sandwich. '''Bonnie: '''Clemont. Hurry, you got a challenger waiting! '''Clemont: '''I'll be right there. (He walks to go, but he trips on the wires that was connected to Clembot and hits against the computer) Oh, no, Clembot! '''Bonnie: '''What did you made now? '''Clemont: '''You can start today. I'm Clemont the gym leader, and your Clembot the Gym Leader robot. '''Bonnie: '''Wow, I wanna see it move! '''Clemont: '''Sure, first I'll engage in a Pokémon battle. Clembot activate! '''Clembot: '''Welcome to the Lumiose Gym. '''Clemont: '''I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle. '''Clembot: '''How many badges do you have? '''Clemont: '''Well, I don't have any gym badges. '''Clembot: '''None? In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, you are required to have a minimum of four gym badges. (The incorrect sound was heard) '''Clemont: '''What? You're programming should say, you'd prefer four gym badges! '''Clembot: '''Please, try again later. '''Clemont: Stop this, I just have to reprogram you instead! Bonnie: '''Can you really do that? '''Clemont: '''I prepared for a special mechanism in case of emergency. Now Clembot, activate master recognition battle mode! '''Clembot: '''Voice code, will be needed for activation. '''Clemont: '''If I remember correctly, it was sandwich. (Incorrect sound was heard again) '''Clembot: '''No, you are wrong! '''Clemont: '''What?! It's sandwich you're wrong! '''Clembot: '''Incorrect! '''Bonnie: '''Hey, Clemont, is there any other way to get your robot behave? '''Clemont: '''I don't know? '''Clembot: '''Please try again later! (It's hand turns into an electricity antenna and scares Clemont and Bonnie forcing them to leave and close the door) '''Clemont: '''Hey, Clembot! Come on open up! Clembot! (Flashback ends) '''Clemont: '''And that's why. '''Matt Ishida: '''And now, he's making the trainers lose the gym battle by Clembot, by using a Trapdoor to fall and get out. '''Koji Minamoto: '''I see, we know this story. '''Krader: Yeah, Clembot, no good! Ash Ketchum: So now you can't get back into your own gym? Clemont: I keep on trying, but Clembot won't let anybody without four gym badges through the enterance. He's always help there on the battlefield. Emerl: Hey, buddy. Why don't we go back there together, and figure out what we can do. Serena: Yeah, good idea. Clemont: Sure. Leonardo: All right, Team, let's do this. Turtle Power! Emerl: Move out SUPS1! (Now we cut to the heroes walk to Prism Tower and all of the people are here as well, arguing about the gym) Scorpi: What's up with them? Eddy: What's going on? Double-D: Pardon me, but is there something wrong? Trainer #1: You bet there is, it's this gym! Rabbit: Why didn't you go the gym? Donkey Kong: Did Clembot said you need four badges? Trainer #1: Yeah, but that wasn't any problem, because I already had four of them. My oppenent was this crazed powerful robot. After I lost, it zapped me, the floor opened up and I was thrown out of there. Trainer #2: I had enough of this place! Trainer #1: I'll never come to this gym again! Clemont: Oh, being tough alone won't help trainers get better. Bonnie: Now I understand what Daddy's talking about. Huey: '''Yeah, For no reason. '''Louie: That robot is really crazy for no reason too. Serena: What will you do? Clemont: Uh...? Takato Matsuki: We know what to do. We're gonna stop that crazy robot and save the gym! Donald Duck & Goofy: What?! Clemont: But how? Donald Duck: Absolutely not! Bonnie: He's right, we can't do a thing, without the voice call. Yolei Inoue: We just need to relax and think carefully. Eddy: Yeah, very careful not to get zapped. Terriermon: I never wanted to get zapped and kicked out of the Lumiose Gym again. Teslo: '''That's right, And we can never fail, cause your my best pal Clemont! '''Clemont: Thanks, Teslo, but even if I remember the password, I still have to defeat it in battle. Tai Kamiya: But you must try, unless you give it a try. That will do it! Ash Ketchum: Tai's right, you have to do it! Clemont: No way, Clembot, will have all of my Pokémon partners to battle me with. I can't win with my inexperience but will be. Teslo: Well, maybe if you can't win, but you have to try and win! (Clemont surprised hearing what Teslo said) Teslo: I don't know much about robots, but I do know electricity. If you battle Clembot, maybe it will stop with all it's craziness and understand you. Clemont: Battling Clembot? To understand each other? Teslo: '''Yeah. '''Serena: '''Clemont, why did you become a gym leader in the first place? '''Clemont: '''Not sure, how to explain. '''Bonnie: '''I'll tell them. In Lumiose City, they call my brother, the boy genius of electric types. '''Clemont: '''I wanted to be an electric type trainer like the world had never seen, so I became the Lumiose Gym leader by running an electric type gym, challengers would plan their strategies accordingly. I figured if I could still win in spite of the stiff competition, perhaps it will make me grow a lot stronger, as an electric type trainer. '''Zaptor: That's correct. Serena: All the more reasons why you have to get your gym back! Clemont: Huh? Ash Ketchum: She's right, taking back this gym back is gonna help you grow stronger, and we'll help. Emerl: That's right, we'll all help you out together. Clemont: You're right! Let's go see Clemont. Bonnie: (Touches Clemont's long sleeves) Hey, Clemont. Isn't it awesome Ash, Emerl and Serena and their friends are here? Clemont: Yeah. Volectro: '''Let's go in! (Now we go to the heroes get inside the Prism Tower) '''Clemont: If we can get to the battlefield. We might be recognized this challengers. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail. (Pikachu activates Iron Tail and opens the vent) Clemont: Okay, follow me. Mimi Tachikawa: Hopefully I don't get dirty in the vent. (Clemont kicks the vent, as the heroes gets out) Ed: Okay, everybody out of the vent! Tai Kamiya: Jump, Kari, I'll catch you. Kari Kamiya: Right. (Kari jumps and Tai catches her) Clemont: We don't have much further to go, before we get to the battlefield. Let's hurry up. (Suddenly a Magnemite appears) Ash Ketchum: Magnemite! Zaptor: An Electric and Steel Type! Clemont: That's my Pokémon! Joe Kido: That must be one of Clemont's Pokémon in the gym. Gomamon: Hopefully, it might not attack us. Clemont: Magnemite, it's me. (Magnemite starts to remember Clemont, but then it attacked the heroes) Tigger: Yikes! Gmerl: On second thought, maybe not. Tai Kamiya: Run! Winnie the Pooh: Gangway! (The heroes runs) Clemont: Come on, Magnemite, stop! Glurt: '''We say, it was Clemont's Pokemon! '''Ash Ketchum: Why is it attacking us?! It's your Pokémon isn't it? Clemont: Yeah, but because Clembot is the gym leader, I would've guess it order Magnemite to get rid of any intruders! Serena: That's awful! Renamon: That explains the reason! Rika Nonaka: Somebody has to stop that crazy Electric/Steel type Pokémon! Rigby: Dude, can we just battle it? Mordecai: Good idea! Clemont: We have no choice! Ash Ketchum: (Throws his Pokéball) Froakie, I choose you! (His Froakie comes out) Use you're Frubbles to stop it from attacking! (Froakie throws frubbles stopping Magnemite) Emerl: Good job, Froakie! Agumon: Nice! Cody Hida: Ash, we got problems, a Magneton! Armadillomon: That's the evolved form of Magnemite. J.P. Shibayama: So Magneton is yours too? Clemont: Yeah, that Magneton is mine too. (Magneton activates Metal Sound causing the heroes to cover their ears) Serena: Fennekin, help us with Ember! (She throws her Pokéball summoning Fennekin and fires Ember, but Magneton dodges the fire type attack) Serena: It dodged it! Flain: '''I'll take it out! (Flain fires a flame on his head to Magneton, but it dodges too) '''Vulk: Not good. Veemon: '''Vee Headbutt! (Veemon tries to hit Magneton, but it dodges and fires Thunderbolt trying to hit the heroes, but another Thunderbolt came and stops the attack. Then Froakie throws Frubbles on Magneton) '''Serena: Thanks so much, Pikachu and Froakie. Davis Motomiya: Come on, Team. (Now we go the battlefield all dark) Clemont: Somehow we finally made it. Volectro: That was close. Teslo: Too close for comfort. (The light turns on and we see Clembot) Clembot: Welcome to the Lumiose Gym. (The lights turn on) Eeyore: Who is that? Clemont: Clembot, it's you! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Heliolisk! (Back to the episode) Piglet: So this is Clembot? Emerl: Yes, that's gotta be Clembot. Clemont: Now, Clembot, activate master recognition battle mode! Clembot: First, voice code will be needed for recognition activation. Clemont: (Talks in his mind) Relax, stay calm. Bonnie: Do it, Clemont. Serena: There must be something you can remember. Teslo: '''Just remember the password. (Clemont sees the part of the Clembot's head got a smash mark as the flashback starts) '''Clemont: You can start today. I'm Clemont, the gym leader. (He leaves as Clembot activates) Clembot: Voice code entry complete, ready to proceed. (Flashback ends) Clemont: The voice code, you can start today. I'm Clemont, the gym leader! Clembot: Code recognized Master recognition battle mode activated. Clemont: All right! Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Clemont! Bonnie: Do it, Clemont. (Now we go to Clemont and Clembot ready to battle) Teslo: '''The Battle between Clemont the Gym Leader and Clembot the Gym Leader will now begin, each trainer will have the use of one Pokemon. And the battle will be over when trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue! '''Clemont: Bunnelby, let's go! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Bunnelby) Clembot: I will use this Pokémon! (His hand turns into a cannon and fires a Pokémon summoning a Heliolisk) Clemont: Heliolisk! Tentomon: It's a Heliolisk! Ash Ketchum: Heliolisk? (Ash brings out his Pokédex and scans Heliolisk) Ash's Pokedex: '''Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills. '''Clemont: My reputation as a gym leader is resting on this battle. Heliolisk, give it all you got! Teslo: Now, let the battle... begin! (The battle starts) Clembot: Heliolisk, thunderbolt! Clemont: Clembot starting out using thunderbolt, that's just what I programmed it to do! (Heliolisk fires Thunderbolt) Clemont: Bunnelby, use you're ears to defend! (Bunnelby uses it's ears to hit the ground, blocking the thunderbolt attack) Serena: Amazing! Ash Ketchum: Clemont, did that back when I battled against him. Ken Ichijouji: Bunnelby is using its ears on the ground to stop thunderbolt attack. Wormmon: You're right, Ken, electric types are very weak against ground type moves. Davis Motomiya: '''It's a strong type, He might just win! '''Clemont: Bunnelby, double slap! Clembot: Use Dragon Tail! (Two Pokémon charges while activating their attacks and collide to each other, as Bunnelby moves away and hits Heliolisk) Clemont: Now, Bunnelby, dig! (Bunnelby digs underground) Mordecai: Dudes, Bunnelby uses Dig! Rigby: Now that's a perfect move! Clembot: Now, use Bulldoze! (Heliolisk hits the ground and makes Bunnelby pops out of the ground) Clemont: Hold on, I never told Heliolisk, that move! Yolei Inoue: It used Bulldoze! Cody Hida: That's a ground type move! Biyomon: Clembot, taught it to Heliolisk on it's own! Ash Ketchum: What? Clembot: Use Dragon Tail! (Heliolisk activates Dragon Tail and hits Bunnelby and then safetly lands on the ground) Clemont: Bunnelby, you okay? (Talks in his mind) Having Heliolisk use Bulldoze like that was a surprise. But it'll be the same for dealing with the new move from us. Ok, now it's our turn! Bunnelby, use Double Team! (Bunnelby jumps and activates Double Team) Ash Ketchum: Heliolisk, just standing there! Emerl: This will be perfect! Tai Kamiya: I hope Bunnelby will never have any trouble during the fight against Heliolisk. Clemont: Bunnelby, Mud-shot! (Bunnelby clones activates Mud-shot) Clembot: Parabolic Charge! (Heliolisk fires Parabolic Charge and zaps everywhere and hits the real Bunnelby) Patamon: Bunnebly! Kari Kamiya: Bunnelby's been hit! T.K. Takaishi: What was that move? Izzy Izumi: Parabolic Charge is an electric type move. It attacks the opponents in the area, while restoring it's energy at the same time. (Heliolisk restores it's health) Clemont: Bunnelby! (Bunnelby gets up) Volectro: '''This looks awful! '''Zaptor: Yeah, This bad, Like Heliolisk Restored it's health, While attacking Bunnelby! Teslo: '''Well, Bunnelby thinks he can't give up, so it can continue! '''Jimmy Z: Come on, Clemont! Patrick Star: Yeah! Take down that Robot and it's Pokémon! Clembot: Use Thunderbolt! (Heliolisk fires Thunderbolt) Bonnie: Come on, Clemont, you have to win! Clemont: Now, Bunnelby, dig, let's go! (Bunnelby digs underground) Clembot: Use Bulldoze! (The heroes shocked) Koichi Kimura: Bulldoze again! Takuya Kanbara: Oh, no! Serena: The same thing will happened all over again! Bonnie: It's all finished now! Gomamon: This is bad! Slumbo: Very bad! Ash Ketchum: No! No way! Koji Minamoto: '''It's game over! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Come on, don't give up, Clemont! You must be strong, give it all you got! '''Ash Ketchum: Tai's right, Clemont! Don't give up, until it's over! Emerl: Do it! Clemont: Right! If there's one thing I learn from Ash and Emerl, it's thinking outside the box! Now, Bunnelby, use Double Team while your still underground! (Heliolisk hits the ground, and Bunnelby while activating Double Team pops out of the ground) Clemont: Now use Dig! Clembot: Use Parabolic Charge! (Heliolisk fires Parabolic Charge getting rid of all the Bunnelby clones) Serena: All of them disappeared. Bonnie: Bunnelby... Matt Ishida: It's still might be okay. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (Bunnelby digs undergound and hits Heliolisk as Clembot's eyes begin to turn a bunch of question marks) Clembot: Error! Error! Clemont: Let's finish this up, Bunnelby, Mud-shot! (Bunnelby fires Mud-shot and hits Heliolisk and gets defeated) Teslo: '''Heliolisk is unable to battle, Bunnelby wins, And the victor goes to Clemont! '''Izzy Izumi: '''Wow, Clemont won! '''Tentomon: '''How amazing, Bunnelby manage to take down Heliolisk! '''Ash Ketchum: Looks like it's all over! Serena: Bunnelby, wins! Bonnie: Clemont was so great! Clemont: (Runs to Heliolisk) Oh, Heliolisk, are you okay? Thank goodness! But I'm so sorry. (Clembot walks in) Clemont: I recognize you now, sir. Welcome back to the Lumiose Gym. Clemont: I'm glad to be back, Clembot. Because of my faulty programming I realize I made a lot of trouble for you too. It's all my fault, I'm sorry. (Clembot programs) Clemont: I think I'll begin work on reprogramming you, right now. Donatello: We'll help you out. (Now we go to the room where Clemont, Izzy and Donatello are reprogramming Clembot) Clemont: First rule, be modest. It doesn't matter how many badges a challenger has. Second rule be kind, even while you being tough, and don't forget to give the challenger constructive advice after the battle. And the third rule be thoughtful, Try to help challengers grow their skills, these are rules every gym leader needs to follow. Izzy Izumi: Done. Donatello: Now let's begin. (Clemont closes Clembot's chest. Now we cut to the battlefield, and everyone gathers around Clemont and Clembot) Clemont: I've learned so very much from all of you, and I want to keep on learning. Right, Clembot? Clembot: Well put, sir. Clemont: Sorry, now I feel kind of embarrassed. Fluttershy: '''Yeah, He didn't mean to. '''Ash Ketchum: Hey! I wanna keep learning with you! Bonnie: Me too! Emerl: Clembot, are we friends? Clembot: Yes, Emerl. We are friends. Serena: Me too! Takato Matsuki: That was an awesome between you and Clemont! (Laughs) (Clemont's glasses shines, then we cut to the electronics shop) Meyer: What?! You're robot kicked out of you're own gym?! Bonnie: Daddy, wait until you'll hear the end of the story. Clemont: That's how it was before, but everything's all right, now. It's okay to leave it to Clembot to be the gym leader. Chris Kratt: '''Yeah, It was a long story. '''Meyer: Well I sure hope you're right, so does that mean you'll be coming by the house more often now? Clemont: Visit? Well you see... the thing is- Meyer: Is there some of problem?! Clemont: Kind of because... Martin Kratt: Tell him the truth, he'll never be mad at you. Clemont: Here's the thing, I'm... going on a journey! Since I first met Ash, Emerl and the others, I've been gaining more and more courage the long I travel around with them. Meyer: Courage, huh? Clemont: That's right, I've always been afraid to find the courage to try out new things, but now I'm feeling completely different. Ash Ketchum: Wow, Clemont. Clemont: I've only been this way for a short time but I get it. I've experienced so much, so quickly, I've been fun, I've been sad, I've been happy and scared. That may not sound like such a big deal. But I've really started getting in touch with myself, and that's really, really important to me. Even if it's only Ash gets to the Kalos League. It's really important that I travel with him, Emerl, their friends, The DigiDestined, Their Digimon and the Mixels there. Bonnie: Daddy, I want to go with Ash and Clemont too. Clemont: Dad? Bonnie: Please, Daddy, please? Serena: I'll watch over Bonnie, I promise. Footi: We'll keep on eye on them too. Ash Ketchum: We both, promise. Clembot: I give you my word, that I will take care of the gym and help out with the house as well. Meyer: I'm just so... I'm just so... I'm just so proud and happy for you both! What a joy to have such great kids. I know I told you most before the most important thing in the world is to have real friends, as long as you have great friends like Emerl, Ash and Serena, and the rest of their friends. I'm not worried about a thing. All right, you can go. Clemont: Thanks so much, Dad! Bonnie: I love you Daddy! Meyer: I love you too. Now Ash, Serena, Emerl and SUPS1, promise me you'll keep an eye on these two and make sure they stay out of trouble, okay? All Heroes: Yes, sir. Meyer: All right, so for now it's time to celebrate Clemont and Bonnie's new journey! (Everyone cheered. Later at night, Serena turns off the lamp and goes to sleep) Bonnie: Nighty, night. Serena: Night, Bonnie. (Now we cut to Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Mixels, Kari and Gatomon are in the living room as Kari looks out the window seeing the Prism Tower) 'Tai Kamiya: '''Hey Kari, are you looking at the Prism Tower? '''Kari Kamiya: '''I was looking forward to see Ash collect 4 badges just in time to Challenge Clemont. '''Tai Kamiya: '''I'm sure he will Kari, first we'll go to Cyllage City, and then we'll go two more gym he has to face. '''Agumon: '''Don't worry, I think we have better go to bed. We'll need our rest to continue our journey to Cyllage City. Don't want to fall asleep on the job, do ya? '''Gatomon: '''Time to go to bed, Kari. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Okay. (Kari goes back to bed) '''Tai Kamiya: '''You scared, Kari? '''Kari Kamiya: '(Diving under the covers) Not really. '''Tai Kamiya: '''That a girl leave everything to me. '''Zaptor: '''Good night. '''Clemont: '''Hey, Ash. Are you feeling sorry you weren't able to challenge the Lumiose Gym? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, but back then, you decided the challengers should be strong enough to earn four gym badges first right? '''Clemont: '''Well, yeah. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Since that's what you wanted, I'll just come back when I have four of them. '''Tai Kamiya: '''That's our man. '''Clemont: '''If that's what you want. '''Ash Ketchum: '''One thing. '''Emerl: '''What is it? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I want the battle to be against you, instead of Clembot. '''Clemont: '''Deal. I'll make sure I get stronger so I can give you a gym battle you'll never forget for the rest of your life! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''You go, dude! '''Clemont: '''Great! That's what we'll do! (Everyone laughs) '''Narrator: '''And so with renewed determination Team Robot, DigiDestined, Mixels, Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie begin their journey together, all kinds of new and exciting adventures await them from here on. (We then see Blaziken Mask) '''Blaziken Mask: '''Alright, what do you say we go? (Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken jumps) '''Narrator: '''As the journey continues! (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts